The Sisters of Fate
by Maggie-Chan99
Summary: Two daughters of the sea God never met their father, their mother is dead, and they have been alone for almost a year now. They have been running from monsters ever since they have been left on their own. One night they find their way to Camp Half-Blood where a mysterious prophecy suddenly makes sense... OCXLeo OCXNico (I'll probably change the title eventually... XD)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was dark. We were tired. Exhausted even, but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the barks, howls, and the pounding of paws behind us, "A-Alex... I can't do this much longer..." I gasped to my not-so-identical twin sister.  
She nodded once in response, panting too heavily to respond and we ran on again in silence, trying to shake the massive Hell Hounds off our trail.  
We both had swords, given to us by our mother before she died in a house fire and left us by ourselves. But we did not have any idea how to use them in any way productive and it was quite a sight to watch us even try to wield them.  
Suddenly an arrow whizzed past Alex's ear and I let out a small shriek.  
There was a loud yelp behind us and one of the sets of heavy paw steps disappeared with a hiss.  
We didn't even try to risk stopping running, especially now that we had the possible risk of new enemies.  
A few more arrows and the paw steps abruptly disappeared.  
Alex and I stopped running, too exhausted to keep going. I was almost blind with fear and a lack of sleep, but through the haze I saw many well built, well lit cabins that looked vaguely like a horse shoe, "Are you alright?!"  
A males voice shook me out of my trance, "Yeah... We're fine." Alex said, almost defensively.  
The boy gave her an odd look and backed away to leave us alone.  
I glanced at the people surrounding us. There were only three, but even so I was uncomfortable and I could tell that Alex was also.  
The boy Alex had spoken to was muscular and well built, but his face didn't match his body very well, the next was an older looking girl with curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail who smiled kindly at us, and the last was a boy with wild, dark brown hair and a face smudged with soot.  
Finally I managed to ask, "Wh-who are you and where are we?..."  
The older girl sounded very friendly, "I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Frank Zhang." She pointed to the muscular boy who nodded and smiled a bit, "And this is Leo Valdez." She pointed to the last boy.  
He winked and smiled wide, "Don't fall in love too fast, ladies."  
I blushed as I would if any boy said something like that and Alex rolled her eyes, looking sleepy.  
The girl named Annabeth also rolled her eyes at the shorter boy and sighed, looking at the two of us, "So, how long?"  
We both understood the question, but I let Alex answer, "We've been on the run for... About a year... Our mother died died in a house fire the day we ended up alone... We only knew we were demigods because she explained and gave us these before she died." She pulled out her sword which is almost identical to my own.  
Annabeth's eyes shone, "Celestial gold... You're both in the right place." She turned and said in a cheerful voice, "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

* * *

**_I hope you liked the the first chapter. X3 just to let you all know, this story won't follow the books really at all except character wise. It (obviously) takes place in the Hero's of Olympus series with Leo and Hazel and such but all 7 of them are at Camp Half-Blood. If you like, please review! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

For the first time in forever, I felt safe. This place had a comforting feeling to it like it was familiar, even though I'd never seen it before in my life.

Both of us were in awe. The place was huge and had just about everything possible, "Like it?" Annabeth asked, smiling, "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah... It's awesome!" I said, smiling slightly, "Is... Is it safe?..."

She almost looked sympathetic, "Safest place for demigods to ever be. We can all usually relate to each other too."

Alex smiled also and leaned against me, wincing.

That's when I noticed the gash on her leg, "Where did that come from?!" I asked her, helping support her.

She laughed a little, "Oh calm down... I got it just before we made it into camp. One of the hellhounds got me with it's claws."

The boy named Leo ran to a large building that looked like a normal house and then came back a few minutes later, panting with a bottle of liquid, "This should help... A lot."

He carefully poured the stuff onto the cut. Alex winced and we both watched in amazement as the cut sealed, leaving nothing but a tiny scar where the cut was deepest, "What _is_ that stuff?" She asked.

"It's nectar. It tastes good too, but you weren't hurt enough to need to drink it." He chuckled, obviously deciding to return the bottle later.

"Cool..." Alex nodded and tenderly straightened up, putting pressure back on her leg.

"Well, lets introduce you two to Chiron before its time to eat." Annabeth said, waving Frank and Leo away and taking us up to the nice farm house that Leo had gotten nectar from.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called when we were close to the wooden porch.

Alex frowned, "Wait... Chiron... As in the Chiron that trained Achilles and a bunch of other hero's?..."

A smirk painted Annabeth's face, "Yep. That Chiron."

"But that would make him like... A million years old!" Alex said, gaping at her.

A man's voice sounded from behind us, "Hey! I sure don't look a million years old."

We jumped and turned only to come face to face with the centaur himself.

His white tail swished and he chuckled, "Hello. I'm Chiron. The million-year-old centaur."

Alex blushed slightly in embarrassment and smiled, "Sorry... Didn't know you were there..."

He laughed and tugged at his short beard, studying them, "You have no idea what's going on, do you?"

We both shook our heads, "We're both exhausted, we know that much..." I said with a small laugh.

Chiron looked sympathetic and suddenly his gaze went up, just slightly above our heads and a sea green light was cast upon his face.

Both his Annabeth's lips parted in wide smiles and Chiron laughed, "Girls, have you ever seen your father?"

I frowned and shook my head, "No... He left before we were born..."

"Look up." He said.

I looked up and my eyes went wide at the floating image of a trident, and as soon as I looked up the light faded, "Do you know who your daddy is now, girls?" The centaur asked, looking purely surprised.

Alex answered in a hushed, amazed voice, "P-Poseidon... The sea god..."

He nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

He lead them to a low building made of rough dark gray stone. Shards of seashell and bits of underwater plants and coral were stuck in the rock, making it look like someone had hammered pieces of rock out of the sea and randomly pieced them together.

I liked it immediately. It was cozy looking and reminded me of our family trips to Florida. Alex and I had always loved the ocean and swimming and now it made sense why.

It also made sense why we could hold out breath for basically ever.

"Annabeth, go grab Percy and Tyson."

She nodded, smiling and ran off in the direction of the lake.

I took the free time to try and take in everything. There was a bright fire pit right in the middle of all the cabins, a huge forest that seemed quite a bit eerier than the camp, and the lake that Annabeth had run off to. There was a volleyball pit (which I knew I wouldn't be visiting very often) with people playing and others standing to the side cheering and laughing.

There was a clearing with dummies and hay bales with some campers hacking away at the dolls and some practicing archery.

Overall the camp was just busy, but it wasn't crowded. There was room for another thousand or so people to come in and we could still move around comfortably.

Annabeth returned with a black-haired boy that looked to be around 18 with another boy who... Only had one eye...

Chiron smiled at them, "Percy, Tyson, these are your sisters."

They both looked ridiculously excited and happy, "Hey! I'm Percy, who are you?" The boy with two eyes asked.

"I'm Alex."

"And I'm May."

"Nice to meet you!" The one I assumed was Tyson said, smiling, "I'm a Cyclops, by the way. If you couldn't tell..." He blushed a little, looking kind of embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you." Alex said, obviously not sure what to say.

Chiron smiled, "Well, I'll leave you all to talk amongst yourselves. Remember, dinner at 7:30!"

"It's not like I've been here for years!" Percy said sarcastically as he trotted off.

He put his hands on his waist and grinned, "Well, welcome to Poseidon's cabin. Cabin 3."

* * *

**_Hope you liked! This one was a lot more descriptive than the last, so I'm hoping it gave a little better information. :) please review!_**


End file.
